Death Comes in Darkness
by Bramblestar of ThunderClan
Summary: Kohaku, Sango's brother, has joined the Inuyasha gang. But Inuyasha and the gang are torn apart by a new evil foe! And a surprising new twist that you won't even see coming! One Miko dies, the other climbs out of the pot, only to fall into the fire...
1. Kikyo Attacks Kagome!

Chapter 1: Kikyo attacks Kagome!  
------------------

Stewing over the love scene between Inuyasha and Kagome she had witnessed the previous day, Kikyo couldn't help thinking about the past, and what could have been for her. And then, when she is given a second chance at life, if she could ever find it in her heart of forgive Inuyasha, it still could not be because that little _WITCH_, Kagome came around and stole Inuyasha's heart!

Kikyo:thinks to self _Kagome, I swear! I swear to you, that you will DIE! _out loud, softly, but in a stone voice I'm coming Kagome...I'm coming for you!

At the same time, about a mile away, Inuyasha and the gang where taking a much needed rest near a riverbank. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo where watching the swift, deep river coursing it's way to the ocean; they where giving Sango time alone with Kohaku to comfort him. He was still grieving the loss of there family.

Kohaku: But Sister, I _killed_ **_them_**! tear I killed them _all_, and now all we have is each other!

Sango: Kohaku, father would understand! He would know that you only did it because you where under Naraku's spell. He knows that you loved him, you shouldn't blame yourself for what you did under his spell! And your wrong, Little Brother...we are **NOT** alone...,softly, full of emotion we have Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo. We all care for you...

Kohaku: Sango? Why do you still love me? I just don't understand! puts his face in his hands I killed them...tear I...tried to kill **_YOU_**, Sister! How can you still love me?

Sango: with patience Kohaku...closes eyes for a brief moment then opens them again we are family...You're my little brother. I love you because you are all that is left of my past, and we must cling to one another, so we don't forget where we came from, who we are. pauses for a long time, thinking I consider it, not only my duty to take care of you, but also a privilege. I need you as much as you need me. I am your elder sister...I will always care for you.

Kohaku: sniff wipes his eyes Your right, Sister. Of course you are...Father would understand, wouldn't he?

Sango:...Yes, he loved you.

Kohaku: I could never forget where we came from...embraces Sango for a long time I love you, Sister...thank you for forgiving me...

Sango: silent tears coarse down her checks I love you too, Little Brother...sniff thinks to self -sigh- I'm so thankful that Kohaku could turn against Naraku and kill him...

After a moment of sitting in silence, staring at the woods, Kohaku and Sango join the others sitting on the riverbank. They all sit silently for a time, then Inuyasha speaks.

Inuyasha: So, Kohaku...you'll be joining us then?

Kagome: Yeah Kohaku, we want you to come with us! Two Demon slayers are better than one, even if the one we got is already the best! laughs affectionately, and smiles

Sango: blushes Thanks Kagome...but I don't think that...  
Miroku interrupts Sango

Miroku: puts his arm around Sango for a moment then moves it to her butt Don't be modest Sango! We...WACK! Sango slaps Miroku

Sango: glowers at Miroku

Kohaku: HEY! Don't touch my SISTER!...then more quietly But he is right Sango...Your the best! Yes...Inuyasha, I suppose I will join you.

Shippo: Oooh, that's great Kohaku! You and me are going to get along great, I just know it! hugs Kohaku's head

Inuyasha: It's about time you made up your mind!

Kagome: exasperated Inuyash-a!

They all sit a long time in silence, still resting, watching the river move swiftly.  
Then suddenly, from behind them Kikyo appears with bow and arrow at the ready!

Kikyo: Kagome! Turn around and face me!

Everyone jumps to his or her feet and turns around. Stunned by this sudden interruption, they all just stare wide-eyed at Kikyo, wondering what she's doing.

Inuyasha: confused Kikyo...what...what are you doing?

Kagome: gasp hands start to shake a little thinks to self Oh NO! So it's finally come to this! I just knew that it would! I should run, hide...Something! But I can't move...thinks desperately I can't MOVE! My legs won't BUDGE an inch! This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!

Kikyo: in a rage Kagome, you little witch! You stole my soul and then you took Inuyasha! Well I will take no more from you...a mere girl! TWANG

She spat out the last word like it was filth on her tongue then loosed her arrow, aimed straight for Kagome's heart.


	2. The Death of a Preistess!

**Disclaimer: Lets get this over with already. I don't own ANY of the freakin characters, even though it would be nice...actually, I think it would be 'effin AWESOME to own an anime character. But I DO own characters like Seikei and Naoya. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Death of a Priestess!  
-------------------------------

Paralyzed by tremendous fear, Kagome's mind went blank at first. Sweat broke out on her forehead. Everyone was so completely stunned that they didn't realize that Kikyo had let go of the arrow; they just stared on in disbelief. Kagome's mind came back to normal and she was thinking rapidly.._Oh, NO! My legs are frozen...what do I do! _Tears sprang to her eyes as the arrow neared her. _Am I going to die...now...in this time...? _she thought to herself. "_DUCK KAGOME!_" Her mind sreamed at her.

Suddenly hundreds of thought went racing through Kagome's mind. She remembered how she had been brought into this era. It was that centipede youkai woman. That was when she discovered the Shikon-no-Tama inside of her. She remembered first seeing Inuyasha stuck to that tree with an arrow and how she had an urge to rub his ears. That seemed to have woken Inuyasha. And for a while, Inuyasha wouldn't call her by her name because he thought that she looked too much like Kikyo. Then she remembered there first fight together. It was against Yura of the demon hair. That was when Inuyasha had given her the top part of his kimono to protect her, and indeed, it DID save her life when Yura tried to burn her. Kagome recalled her first encounter of Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru; how cold and unfeeling he had been and still was. She recounted the first night when Inuyasha had turned into a full human by the full moon. He had been bitten by a spider and was dying from the poison. She had cried for him for the first time when she had tried to save him with Tetsusaiga in it's sheath. But most of all she remembered the times when Inuyasha had been tender with her, and protective of her. Kagome remembered when Inuyasha was delirious from the spider bite and had told her that she smelled good; he had been so sweet in his delirioum, despite the fact that he was dying, though he did recover. All their adventures together flashed through her mind in slow motion. A small tear formed in one eye as she thought of all this.

These memories passed through her mind in the space of a split second. At the last possible moment, Kagome ducked to miss the arrow, but it was too late. The arrow embedded itself in her, only half an inch above her heart. The force of the arrow knocked Kagome back. She stumbled backwards towards the river, and the only thing anyone did, or could do was stare into space, in utter shock. At the last second, Inuyasha ran to Kagome to catch her, but right when he reached out, Kagome slipped from the edge of the river bank and fell 4 feet into the rushing water below. Kikyo watched what was happening to Kagome with a look of grim satisfaction on her face, and didn't even notice what happened next...

Inuyasha, terrorized and afraid of the worst, he screams: NO KAGOMEEEEEE!

As soon as Kagome hit the water, Inuyasha turned to face her attacker. He noticed the look on Kikyo's face and anger started to bubble up inside him like a spring. Kikyo laughed hysterically as Kagome started to float rapidly down river.

Sagno: with urgency KERARA, LETS GO! jumps on Kirara's back

Miroku: starts running down river after Kagome KAGOME!

Miroku looks at Sango who is riding Kirara, quickly trying to catch up with Kagome, who was floating face down in the river; the pain was so aweful that she had passed out.

Miroku: SANGO, quickly! We have to save her before she drowns!

Shippo starts to dance around clutching his head.

Shippo: Oh, no, oh no oh, no! hollers Miroku, you've got to DO something!

Shippo then starts to run after Miroku and Sango.

As all of this was happening, Inuyasha continued to watch Kikyo; as soon as she bursted out laughing, his anger changed from a bubbleing spring to a boiling guiser! Kohaku just stared at Inuyasha. For a minute, Kohaku could have sworn that Inuyasha had just transformed, for a split second, into a full demon. In fact, that was how angry Inuyasha was, and he actually DID transform...but only for a second.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and a low, but ferocious growl escaped his throat, and his thoughts where clouded by a blinding rage he had never felt before. He glowered at Kikyo as he drew the Tetsusaiga. It immediately transformed. As soon as he drew it, Inuyasha lept into action charging Kikyo.

Inuyasha: growls with fury DAMN YOU KIKYOOOOOO!

As he screams Kikyo's name he leaps at her, the Tetsusaiga raised over his head.

The whole while Kikyo is consumed by her glee with having killed Kagome, she did not even notice what was happening around her.

Inuyasha screams a blood curdling battle cry as he lands infront of Kikyo; as his feet touch the ground he brings the Tetsusaiga down on Kikyo in a blinding flash of light; starting at her right collarbone and dragging it threw her body at an angle so the sword came out under the ribcage on her left side. Blood sprayed everywhere, getting on Inuyasha; he didn't try anything to get it off.

It was done...Kikyo, the once great priestess was now dead. There wasn't anything her soul searchers could do for her now. Her body collapsed. There where 2 thuds on the ground and a splatter of blood; as if it was a signal for Inuyasha to go help, he swung his head in the direction in which Kagome's body floated, then started to run after the others, shouting for Kohaku to come along.

Inuyasha: terrofied and in disbelief, to himself, but out loud _Damn! _Don't let Kagome die! She CAN'T be dead! She just CAN'T be! I couldn't live with with myself, if she d...

Inuyasha tightly closes his eyes for a second and shakes his head.

Inuyasha: NO! She's _NOT_ **_DEAD_**! I won't **_LET_** her die! with desperation and fear I can't...I just...can't...


	3. Kagome: SAVED!

Chapter 3: Miroku rescues Kagome.  
------------------------

Mean while down river where Miroku, Sango (riding on Kilala) and Shippo were, Kagome began to sink in the roiling rapids of the river. Sango dives down on Kilala's back to make a grab for Kagome, but not soon enough. She was already well below the surface of the water.

Sango: hollers MIROKU! You have to get in the water and save her! Bring her up to the surface and I'll pull her out with Kilala!

Miroku: shouts to Sango as he dives in the water OKAY, I'm on it!

Miroku hit the water, his head tucked between his outstretched arms in a dive. He quickly dived under and took long strokes toward Kagome. The current was strong, pulling her ever closer to the bottom, and thus closer to death. Miroku was getting closer to Kagome with more urgency; the current suddenly seemed to pick-up, right when she was within reach and she slipped further away from him. He growls to himself and thinks: _I can't hold my breath much longer and if I can't Kagome might already be out of breath! I need to think of something quick! Buddah, please don't let Kagome die!_ Then it dawned on him what he should do. Quickly he surfaced, gasping for air.

Sango: shouts MIROKU, where is Kagome? Why don't you have her?

Miroku: gasping for air then shouts back Sango, I have an idea! Get ready to grab her!

Sango: thinking to self What is he doing! He needs to hurry! to Miroku Well, do it quickly! She doesn't have much time!

Miroku: unwraps his right hand and shouts WIND TUNNEL!

As he says this, a black hole forms in the palm of his right hand. He takes a deep breath and dives back under water. Miroku holds the wind tunnel in Kagome's direction. Water is sucked in by the gallons, along with fish and small boulders. A second before Kagome is sucked into the black hole Miroku covered it up then wrapped the prayer beads around his hand, then before Kagome could be tauted away again by the current, Miroku wraps his arm around her waist and started for the surface again. Once they reached it, Sango reached out and grabbed ahold of Kagome, pulling her onto Kilala's back then flew to the shore of the river. Miroku drags himself up the bank and crawls to where Sango has Kagome lying. Shippo transforms and goes to the other side of the river to be with them.

Miroku: sputtering, in a gurgly voice because of the water How...does she...look...Sango?

Shippo: Miroku are you okay? How does Kagome look? struggling to stay calm Oh, no, she looks dead!

Sango: She isn't breathing! She took in too much water!

Miroku: Turn her over on her side...caughs up a little water and pound on her back.

Kagome starts to cough for a second, but then stops. Sango does what he says, and water drips out of her mouth, then puts her on her back.

Miroku: Move, I'll take care of her! he starts to push hard on Kagome's stomach then sits her up.

Kagome begins to cough again, this time a lot harder, and all the water comes out. She starts to breath, but it is shallow and a little raspy

----------

Inuyasha and Kohaku are quickly running up the river bank looking for the others. Inuyasha still has Kikyo's blood on himself.

Kohaku: I see them!

Inuyasha: WHERE!

Kohaku: There! On the other side up there!

Inuyasha: I see them! Come on, Lets go! We don't have time to waste!

Inuyasha grabs Kohaku by the wrist and leaps across the river, lets of go of Kohaku and runs up to Kagome and kneels by her side.

Inuyasha: How is she? Is... i... is she going to make it?

Miroku: The arrow was poisened, Inuyasha. The skin around the arrow shaft is changing color and becoming swollen. Luckily I think being in the water washed out some of the poisen...he trails off...In...Inuyasha? Inuyasha!

Inuyasha takes Kagome's hand. He starts to breath rapidly, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. His mouth gaping open, his bottom lip being sucked into his mouth everytime he breathed in. His breath was coming faster, and faster all the while sounding more strangled, forced into his lungs.

Sango: Miroku, whats he doing! Whats wrong with him, why is he breathing like that, MIROKU! begins to panic

Shippo: Whats wrong with Inuayasha, Miroku, why does he sound like that when he breaths in? Sango, I'm scared! Whats going to happen?

Miroku: He's panicing! Inuyasha is hypervinalating! to Inuyasha Inuyasha, you HAVE to calm down! lowers his voice so only Sango can hear If we don't get him to stop breathing like this...his heart could burst.

Sango: GASP WHAT? We have to do something! Inuyasha, QUIT BREATHING LIKE THAT! Your scaring Shippo! Inuyasha! her voice starts to rise Inuyasha, you've GOT to listen to me!

Kohaku kneels beside Inuyasha and speaks into his doggy ears.

Kohaku: in a fierse whisper Inuyasha, YOU have to remain calm! For Kagome...she needs you right now! We have to take care of her first before she dies!

Inuyasha continues to hypervinilate staring at Kagome's face, holding her hand.

Inuyasha: inbetween sharp breaths Ka...go...me...you...can't...leave...me...yet...!

Kohaku punches Inuyasha in the face!

Kohaku: screams _INUYASHA! SNAP OUT OF IT! KAGOME NEEDS YOU TO BE CALM! SHE MIGHT DIE!  
_  
Inuyasha is knocked to the down and looks up from the ground at Kohaku. He stares at him intensely, and his breath begins to slow down. Once his breath has slowed suffeciently, he jumps to his feet.

Inuyasha: calmly in a strong voice Lets go, we need to find a village so we can get her some help. 

Delicately, with great care he picks Kagome up and starts running towards Kaeda's village. Sango, Shippo and Kohaku climb onto Kilala's back, leaps up into the air and flyies after Inuyasha, while Miroku runs after them.

Miroku: thinks to himself I am so glad that I went to that demon to get the Wind Tunnel Amulet embedded in my hand. I knew it would come in handy, and so did Sango...it's a good thing that she talked me out of my doubts.


	4. Enter Seikei: The ShapeShifting Demon!

Chapter 4: Enter Seikei, the Shape-Shifting Demon!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own ANY of the characters from the show Inuyasha, which really sucks, BUT anyWHO! I DO own characters like Seikei and Minh, no matter how insignificant the part is. Cry a River, build a bridge and get the heck over it! Le LOL Just messin'! ;) I like to joke . . .**

* * *

Inuyasha's heart was pounding in his chest. Though he would never show it, he was terrofied of losing Kagome, and precious time was slipping away from them. She needed help as soon as possible, for Inuyasha or the others had no idea how toxic the poisen was. As Inuyasha neared the village he began to holler desperately for help.

Inuyasha screams "Someone, help! She's gonna die, we need help!" He sees a man close by and hollers at him fiercley, "HEY YOU! Get Kiada, NOOOW!"

The stranger looks confused, "Wha...me?"

Inuyasha hollers at him angrly, his temper getting shorter, "Of COURSE you, now MOVE IT!" The stranger runs off to find Lady Kaede.

Inuyasha sunk to his knees, and bowed his head over Kagome. This can't be happening, it just can't be! He thinks to himself. Inuyasha felt as if he where in a dream, a nightmare, and everything seemed so surreal...hazy. Ever so gently, he layed Kagome on the ground and broke the shaft of the arrow close to the skin and then tossed the rest away.

Kaede comes rushing over to where Inuyasha and Kagome are, and kneels beside Kagome's still form.

Kaede speaks in a rush, "Inuyasha, pick up Kagome and follow me! We must make haste!"

As Inuyasha delicately picks up Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kilala arrive. The ones on Kilala hop off and they all run to catch up with Inuyasha and the old woman. All of them have solemn and worried looks on there faces. Shippo looks more scared than anything.

When Shippo speaks his voice is scared, and shakey voice "Hey, Inuyasha, is Kagome going to be ok?"

Inuyasha does not respond, only continues to follow Kaede into a nice looking hut, then down into a cellar below the it.

All 4 of them follow Inuyasha and Kaede bellow to the cellar. They try to speak to Inuyasha, but it seems that he doesn't hear them, or are even aware of them.

Kaede's is voice full of fear and anguish when she says "All of you must leave now! I need to attend to Kagome and can't have all of thee in here in my way."

For the first time since Kaede approached Inuyasha, he said something.

Inuyasha sounds determind and commanding, saying, "NO! I stay! I do not leave her side!" and then with a sudden change of tone when Inuyasha speaks, fear in his voice and he begs her "I must stay Kaede...I must..."

Kaede looks at him closely, considering this new change in Inuyasha and then says, "Very well then Inuyasha, you may stay. Everyone else leave!"

Reluctantly they all leave. Shippo begins to wimper softly, and Sango has tears in her eyes. As they walk out, they sit in front of the hut, Sango tries to comfort Shippo while Kohaku and Miroku put arms around Sango. Minutes later, Kaede walks out of the hut, and hands each one a one item list of the herbs that she needs.

Kaede gives them orders to follow, "These are the things that I need thee to retrieve for me. There is hope yet for her." She then walks back down to the cellar, and then speaks to Inuyasha, "So tell me, Inuyasha...how did this happen?"

Inuyasha's voice is strained, choked and can only speak in a whisper he says, "Kikyo...It was Kikyo. She came out of nowhere, I did not even smell her..." He pauses to regain his composure, "She was angry about something...something...she shot her and she fell in the water." The hanyou breaths in, slowly, but it sounds like he is about to choke on air, "Miroku and the others saved her...I killed Kikyo for it...I ki...killed her...I'm glad that I did...it felt good..." He stopped there as if just speaking worn him out. Inuyasha takes Kagome's hand in his and holds it, then he leans down and whispers in her ear, "Kagome...you have to make it, please...please...I..."

He pauses for a long moment then sits back up, keeping his head bowed. His eyes glaze over and he stares into space. While Inuyasha was speaking the elderly woman ripped Kagome's shirt, the part where the arrow was and began to wash the skin around the shaft. The skin in that area had started to turn black and peal, and the skin was very swollen.

Kaede says "Inuyasha, since thee insists on staying in here, thee will have to help me opperate to get the arrow out. The poison has already began to take affect on her, we must work quickly, so when I tell yee to do something, do it swiftly. Does thee understand, Inuyasha?"

He nods his head slightly while he continues to hold Kagome's hand. He can tell by her hand that she has gotten a fever. Her palms are sweaty and she begins to breath raspily. She slumbers in fitfully. Kaede gets the opperating tools ready, then she speaks to Inuyasha, "You must hold her still as best as possible." She begins to opperate, cutting at the shaft and cleaning, pouring alcohol over the wound to cleanse it. Inuyasha can't bare to see Kagome like this: cut open and bleeding, dying. He hoped that he'd never see another loved one like this. He closes his eyes breifly, then opens them again and continues to watch Kaede work. He does this thinking, knowing that he needs to be strong for Kagome.

Some minutes later Kohaku and Shippo return to the village with there items. They walk into the hut then down in the cellar. It smells wranke and putrid, then they look at what is going on. They hurriedly set down the herbs in a bowl and walk out. They pass Sango and then Miroku on the way. They too hurry to get out of the cellar. Kaede instructs Inuyasha how to mix the herbs together and then walks out and hands Sango another list, with 2 extra plant life on it. Sango quickly flies into the woods on Kilala's back in search of the herbs.

Kaede speaks to Inuyasha, "Sit her up and then pour this down her and then message her throat so it goes down easier and faster." She then hands him a bowl of tonic mixed from 2 of the herbs, "It will help to keep her fever under control." Then Lady Kaede stuffs the other crushed herbs into the wound, "The hole is dangerously close to her heart, but this will slow the poison down...give her at least enough time for Sango to get back."

The sun begins to set and Sango is still not back yet, Miroku says to the others, "We should help Sango look if it is taking this long. "

Shippo agrees, saying "Your right, I want to help Kagome get better."

Kohaku says, "Then lets go, I hate sitting here being useless..."

All three of them head in the same direction that Sango went in.

As the sun sinks further into the distance, a fog rolls in slowly, followed by a mist. It grows darker by the minute and an unnatural silence falls over the village and surrounding woods. Time passes and the night of the new moon begins. Back in the cellar, on queue Inuyasha turns into a human. Kaede notices this and comments worriedly, "Inuyasha, it would be a terrible night for trouble. I wasn't aware that it was the new moon tonight."

Outside the hut the earth begins to shake. Villagers stir and come outside to see whats going on. Evil was approaching the village. Everyone could sense, it was thick in the air and it had a rancid smell to it. Every few seconds there would be a rumbling sound and the earth would shake, like an earth quake. And then it stoped. A little girl is sitting on her stoop when a small bird swooped down and landed near her; it hopped to her shoulder and whispered in her ear. The little girl stands up and bangs on the door, "Mama, a little bird just whispered in my ear, he wants to see you!" Her father hollers through the door, "Minh, you shut up and stay out there! Don't say another word until you can behave!" Quietly, Minh's mother opens the door and comes out. Instantly the bird shape-shifts to a gargantuan Demon. It shot up into the night sky, it's head looked like that of a Wolverine with black fur, a larger mouth and teeth the sizes of claymores. It's chest became broad, boney, yet muscular. The eyes glowed a dark purple. It's arms 10 feet in length and each hand sported six talons amazingly acute. The demons legs where shaped like the back legs of a dog; they also sported one extra talon on each foot as apposable thumbs. His body was covered in thick black fur, escept for it's back: the fur was longer and in spikes, the ends of this fur was tinged a putrid looking greenish yellow. The demon spoke, it's voice just as wicked sounding as the body looked. It was deep, hard and thick, full of venom, "I am Seikei, the demon, He who comes with the fog and mist and brings death in his wake! Any man who dares to defy me shall perish, never again seeing the light of day..." Minh's heart begins to race and her voice gets caught in her throat, her breath coming rapidly and weak. Seikei speaks to Minh in his thunderous voice.

Seikei, "Do not fear me child, I will not hurt you!" He picks Minh up, tilts his head back as far as it will go, opens his mouth and drops Minh, screaming with terror, into his gaping mouth; he does the same with her mother for she too was frozen with fear. Seikei does not even bother to chew or swallow them, they go down on there own.

The people of the village begin to scramble for cover, shreiking with trepidation. They seem to Seikei like a herd of mindless deer, trying to run from a wolf pack. A few of the men try to stop Seikei with arrows, nets and anything else they can get a hold of. The feirce demon slaughters them in a trice, with one sweep of his clawed hands, knocking the men every where, cutting some in halves and flinging them into buildings. Seikei goes throughout the village tearing down houses and then picking a select few and dropping them into his cavernous mouth, not chewing a single one. Everytime some man tries to stop him he massacres there bodies. The arrows are unable to pierce his tough hide under the fur. The vicious demon laughs at there futal attempts to stop him. He knocks over Lady Kaede's hut, but he sees no one, so he moves to the next house. When Seikei is finished, he vanishes from the air as if he never where. The fog and mist drift away, and the horrific smell of evil dissipates from the night air.

Meanwhile in the Lady Kaede's cellar Kagome stirs from her fitful sleep. Inuyasha doesn't notice until she says something.

Kagome sounds very weakly and tired, her throat dry, "I...nu...nu...yash..a..."  
She looks at him through half open eye lids; rings are all around her eyes and her brow drips sweat from the fever; her eyes open wide as she stares at Inuyasha's hair. "Your...hair...it's black...?"

Inuyasha's eyes open wide with new hope and apprehension; he looks into Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha, fearful, but with hope renewed; quietly, "Ka...ka...go..me! I thought that..." He pauses, unable to voice his fears; he smiles weakly at her then continues, "Don't die on me ok? Damn you, don't you leave me here by myself, Kagome!"

Kagome sounds very tired, weak and raspy when she replies, "Inuyasha...I...don't think that..." She pauses to catch her breath, speaking is such an effort. "...I am gonna make it...it hurts so much..." She turns her head away from Inuyasha as tears spring to her eyes. Kagome continues to speak with her eyes shut, "The pain...my veins feel like they burn and my heart..." She chokes up, trying to keep from crying in front of the Dog Demon. She sniffs I'm in so much pain! I want to...to die."

Shock and surprise register on his face as he continues to stare at her.

Inuyasha speaks softly but with anger and fear, "Damn you Kagome, don't talk like that! You ARE going to make it...you have...HAVE too..." As he finshes Kagome is racked with a coughing fit, her whole body shaking.

Lady Keade rushes to her side and makes her drink a special tonic. Then she addresses Kagome.

Kaede tells her softly, "Child, you must not strain yourself. You musn't speak like that."

Kagome nods at Kaede, then looks again at Inuyasha, staring into eyes she smiles weakly and speaks, a little nervously," Inuyasha, before I die," She pauses for breath, "I want you to know something..."

Inuyasha, scared as much as angry with her for speaking of death, says, "Kagome, damn you, I said not to talk like that, your gonna live..." He starts to choke up for a second, but then regains his composure. Then he thinks to himself, '_What the HELL is wrong with me! I can't cry_!' Kagome closes her eyes slowly and Inuyasha speaks to her more loudly than before; urgent, "DO you HEAR me Kagome? I said your gonna..."

Kagome interrupts, more weak than before, and a little scared, "I love you, Inuyasha..." She coughs a little then continues, "I always have..." She sounds like shes on the brink of crying now. "...and I just wanted you to know that," A sob escapes her throat, "before I die..." She sighs then closes her eyes but does not fall asleep.

Inuyasha thinks to himself, '_I can't believe she just said that...can't believe what I'm hearing_...' Strange emotions well up in Inuyasha, feelings that he hasn't felt this strongly since he and Kikyo where in love. Out loud he says, "Oh, Kagome...!" He chokes up again, this time unable to hide the concern and the sounds of tears from his voice.

Kagome hears things outside and says, fatigued now from so much effort, "Inuyasha...whats going on outside...?"

Inuyasha starts to say something but notices that Kagome fell asleep again, more fitfully than the last slumber.

Kaede says nothing to Inuyasha about the calamity that goes on outside. If she leaves, Kagome could very well die without the proper care, so she stays, listening to the havoc being wrecked on her village.

By morning Sango and the others return with all the herbs. As they enter the village a disturbing sight meets them. Bodies and blood everywhere, pieces of houses are scattered about. No one living is visible. They quickly run to where Lady Kaede's hut should have been; it too is also gone. Slowly then enter the cellar, afraid that Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede would be dead. But they where undisturbed. Inuyasha was still sitting in the same position he had been when they left. Kaede told them Kagome had come out of her sleep for a few moments, but is still very ill. By morning, having run out of herbs to keep the fever at bay, Kagome was getting worse...


	5. Kagome's Prophetic Dream

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the characters from the show Inuyasha, however, I do own characters like Lord Naoya and Seikei, and any others not in the original show so you CAN'T have 'em! > le lol Enjoy the story! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Kagome's Prophetic Dream.

* * *

Kagome was not out of the woods yet, even though Lady Kaede had administered the cure. She slept fitfully, tossing and turning in her sleep. As she slept, she dreamed: _There was a monstrous figure in a large cavern, only slightly illuminated by torches. The figure she saw she sensed to be a demon. It approached a smaller figure, that was even more evil. The larger one knelt down and rested one closed fist on the ground, the other behind his back, and bowed his head. It spoke, "Master, I have returned." It's voice was deep and it felt like thunder in her sleep. The master stood before him and and spoke, it's voice, echoing throughout the cavern, loud and strong, feeling like a snake, slithering over and through it's words, "And did you succeesed?" "Yes," it replied, "but, I could not find the 2, they where not in this village, Lord Naoya." "No matter, we have plenty of time for them later as long as you have the rest; you understand that they are vital to me?" Lord Naoya said. He replied, "Yes, Lord Naoya..." "Then show me, give them to me." The large beast rose to it's full height, leaned his head back as far as it would go and opened it's mouth. He reached down into his gaping mouth with his clawed hand and pulled out a very large burlap sack and set it on the ground. Emmediatly there was movement in the bag. "Open it." Lord Naoya ordered him. He tore a hole in the bag and people began to clamber out of it, there where old and young alike inside, babies, grandmothers, young children. All looked scared and afraid of what might happen to them. Lord Naoya looked very pleased as he approached his victoms and looked them over. He laughed like a mad man, "Very good, VERY GOOD! And they are all in good health, perfect for my plan!" Another evil laugh excaped his throat. "Go and prepare them! I want them ready as soon as possible!" The shape-shifting demon was about to lead them away when an old woman spoke out, "No wait...what do you plan to DO to us? Please, don't harm the chilren and babies!" the old womans voice quivered as she spoke, clearly afraid. Lord Naoya ignored her, and turned his back to them as his servant lead them out of the cavern. Kagome felt much time to pass in the blink of an eye, and then the demon returned with the prisoners; there hands were bound with strong rope. The demon lead them to a cage and locked them in. He then lowered the cage into a pool of bubbling, thick muck. It was grayish brown and smelled of acid. Thick fumes came out from the slime. Lord Naoya then put something on his hands, it was metal and it had two strips of metal around the back of his hand and 4 sections that met on the palm, in the center was a pukish green jewel that she could sense a Shikon Jewel Shard and an evil demonic aura. Lord Naoya then walked over to the muck and addressed there heads that where atop it, "Don't worry, my dears, your lives will not be wasted in vain." His voice was as cold, hard and harsh as steel. They knew that they where about to die. He then placed his hands on two pennicles on the ground beside the muck and began to mumble something. A bright light began to show up around the outlines of the pennicle, the light moved outward toward the muck and up his hands into his body. Once the light hit the muck it spread rapidly to the cage and consumed the people within. They began to scream and howl with pain, there bodies began to degenerate rapidly decaying, there souls and life forces being sucked out of them. Naoya's hair began to flail like there was a gust of wind and his body glowed with the same light as the prisoners only he did not die. He laughed wickedly as the last of his victoms died. Kagome felt his evil demonic powers pulsate and she thought that he had just gotten more powerful._

The dream was over, and Kagome tried to wake, to open her eyes but nothing happened. Inuyasha could tell she was trying to wake up and urged her on.

Inuyasha speask with new hope, "Kagome, come on, you can do it. Wake up!"

Kagome could hear him, and she struggled even more, trying to come back to him, _I'm trying Inuyasha, I'm trying!_ She couldn't do it, so she stopped moveing and fell back asleep. Inuyasha was terrofied that she had just died when she stopped, but then realized she had just went back to sleep.

Outside the cellar, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku and Shippo where searching for survivors. There where few who did survive the monster Seikei's attack. They helped to nurse there wounds, and bandage them. Kohaku inquired about the attack and of the demon.

Kohaku said, "So his name was Seikei? I don't think I have heard of this demon before." Shippo agreed, "Yeah, me either!" He shivered, and continued, "He sounds scary! But I bet Inuyasha and you and Miroku can handle him!" Sango agreed with him, "Yes, we could all handle him, I hope..." She gets a far away look in her eyes and says, "I wonder how Kagome is?"

Just then Miroku runs up to them and tells them some startling news. "Sango, Kohaku...have you noticed that out of all the bodies and survivors, not a single woman is among them?"

Sango and Kohaku reply at the same time, shocked, "WHAT!" They all get up and Sango says "How can that be?" Miroku looks at her as he replies, "Well, aside from Lady Kaede and Kagome and you there are no WOMEN in this village!" Kohaku looked confused as he replied "Well, are you sure Miroku? Maybe we should check around some more..." "Yeah, there HAS to be SOME women left..." Sango said, trailing off, noticing a far away look in Miroku's eyes. "No, I'm afraid, not...I looked everywhere at LEAST three times and not a SINGLE one to be found, no mothers, babies, little girls...not a single female..." Kohaku said, "Well, they couldn't have just disappeared like that..." Shippo cried, "Oh, no! Those poor babies and little girls!" "Unless this demon Seikei TOOK them...or eaten them..." Came Kohaku's reply. "But why would he do that? WHY women? Whats so different about us, that he doesn't get any men?" Sango said. Miroku replied "Yes, it is strange, I'll admit. It just doesn't make any sense though..."

Shippo, suddenly scared for Kagome, speaks up. "I want to go check in on Kagome! I'm worried!" "We are all worried about Kagome. I'll go with you." Miroku commented.

Sango and Kohaku nod at them as they begin to bandage another man's wounded leg and arm. Miroku and Shippo walk up to where Lady Kaede's house used to be and approach the cellar door.

Miroku said "I'll go down first I need to talk to Inuyasha, alone alright?" Shippo nods his head at Miroku and waits outside for him to come out.

Miroku opens the door in the floor and walks down to the cellar. He stops at the bottom and stares at Inuyasha for a moment thinking of what to say. Then he walks towards him and rests his hand on his shoulder. His silver hair and dog ears back.

Miroku sigh's and says "Inuyasha, you cannot sit down here like this constantly...you need to eat, and sleep. Kagome needs you to be strong for her." He sniffs Inuyasha, "And you still have blood on you and it stinks! You need a bath." Inuyasha's eyes never leave Kagome's now still form. "Miroku . . . what happened after Kagome fell in the water before I came?" Inuyasha asked, his voice a sad whisper.

_I think that I should tell him, even though..._ Miroku recounts his rescue mission of Kagome, not leaving out a single detail. Inuyasha puts his hand over Miroku's whose is still on his shoulder.

Inuyasha replies in hushed tones, "Thank you, Miroku...I owe ya...big time..." He sighs, relieved, '_I'll never be able to pay Miroku back for what he did...and I'll never forget it!'_

Miroku asks, "How is Kagome? Shippo wants to see her." He looks over at Lady Kaede, "Is it ok for him to come down here?"

Kaede replies, "Kagome is on her way to recovery, but she has some time to go before she fully heals. Send Shippo in on your way out."

Miroku walks out and Shippo runs down to Kagome. He stares at Kagome's face and tears spring to his eyes.

Shippo cries out "Oh Kagome! Please don't die on us! We need you!" He starts to cry then stops, remembering that Inuyasha is down there too.

Inuyasha quietly, with a hint of tenderness to his voice "It's ok, Shippo...she'll make it...I won't let her die, she won't as long as I have anything to say about it!" He balls up his fist and says this last part with fierce tenacity, "You had better go back out there Shippo...send Sango down here willya?"

Shippo nods at this then runs outside to fetch Sango. Sango walks down the cellar steps and stands behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha orders her, but in a quiet voice, "Watch over her, I'll be back." "Hm." Sango nods her head.

Inuyasha walks out of the cellar for the first time since entering it. He walks out into the woods near a river, not as big or as deep as the other. There, he washes himself and his clothes, getting rid of the last of Kikyo. When he is done he walks back to the village clean. He enters the cellar and asks how she is doing. Sango tells him that she is ok and then walks out, to tend to more wounded.

Days pass, and Kagome is slow to recover. Slowly she gets better, being able to eat more and stay awake longer. Inuyasha never leaves her side the whole time, taking care of her.

Miles away in other villages every night, the fog rolls in followed by the mist. The Demon Seikei attacks the villages, puting certain people in his mouth. Sango and Miroku and Kohaku are anctious to go protect the people but don't want to leave Kagome and Inuyasha behind. Though they won't say it out loud and hate to admit it to themselves, they are afraid that they won't be able to handle Seikei without the help of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Meanwhile, at the oppisite side of the village, just a few miles away, a group of bandits is rapidly approaching the village that is now in ruins. They had heard of the massacre and decided that now would be a good time for pillageing since the towns people are vulnerable. But they don't count on a certain Hanyou Dog Demon being there to kick some ass.

* * *

What will happen when the bandits arrive? Whats going to happen to Kagome? Oo Will she live? or die! And what does Lord Naoya want with women?Well, only one way to find out! 


	6. The Bandits Attack!

**_Woooow, long time, huh! XDD I _**** _am SOO sorry I did not post this sooner! nn;; -nervous laugh- I would have posted it sooner, but I needed to do a LOT of editing and the first few attemps ended in disastor when I accidentily screwed it all up and had to start over. > UU sigh Anywho! I'd like to thank AAAALL of my faithful readers and for making comments on my fanfic, I really appreciate it! Thanks a bunch to EVERYONE! XDD gives a hand full of cookies to everyone For you! XD LOL_  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I, the GREAT idea-comer-upper-wither, do NOT own Inuyasha or any other anime characters that are in the show Inuyasha. XDDD LOL _However_ I _do_ own characters like Lord Naoya and Seikei! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Bandits Attack! 

-------------------------------------

This post contains gruesome and gory scenes, read at your own risk.

------------------------

The bandits slowed their horses down as they entered the village silently. They had cloth to cover there horses hooves to muffle the sound of their hoof beats so they could surprise there victoms. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo where on the opposite side of the village, unaware of the danger...

They dismounted there horses and crowded around their leader, waiting for his permission.

The bandit leader spoke to his followers, malice in his voice, "Alright everyone, lets get to it!"  
One of the nearby bandits spoke up and asked the leader a question, "Basho, if we find any women, can we keep them?" Basho, the bandit leaders name replied, "I don't care what you do with them, Toda! But hurry it up!" The bandit leader, Basho, is actually a demon, but his followers over-look that fact to live. All of bandits actually have at least hanyou's. Some of them have less, but not a single bandit in the group are neither pure demon or pure human. Their gang leader thought it appropriate for all his members to have some demon blood in them. Though he wouldn't allow any youkai besides himself because he wanted to be the strongest one in the gang.

Toda and the other bandits began to slowy make there way through the first group of huts, picking up anything they could find of value, and stuffing them in bags. Toda and another bandit where looking around the rubble that used to be Lady Kaede's hut. Toda's companion spoke excitedly to him, "Hey, Toda, come here. I think I found something!" Toda replies, getting agitated, "What is it? This had better be good, Iori!" Iori replies, starting to remove the rubble from the door, "It's some kind of door in the ground. Help me get it open!" Toda and Iori opened the door and walked down the steps. They saw a young man with what they thought were fox ears on his head, kneeling beside a young girl. Toda gets even more excited when he sees how pretty the young girl is, "Well look what we found here, Iori! It's a woman, and a pretty one at that!"

Lady Kaede, knowing that Kagome wasn't going to die, decided to go look for herbs herself, leaving Inuyasha to look after Kagome. When Inuyasha hears the voices and doesn't recognize them, he stands up quickly and whirls around to face the intruders. He immediately recognizes them as bandits and speaks to them. Inuyasha's voice is full of anger when he replies, "What are you doing here! Get out, NOW!" Iori retorts hottily, and with attitude, his face twisted in mockery, "Get out of our way! We want the woman!" Inuyasha's face grows dark with rage and says, "I don't think so! If you want her, you have to go through me first!"

He charges at them and they try to scramble out of the cellar. Before they can run away Inuyasha grabs Toda by the head and punches his face then pushes him backwards with his foot. Then he punches Iori out, and he falls to the ground, in the rapidly fading sunlight.

Inside the hut, Kagome wakes up to the sounds of the fight ouside.

Inuyasha hollers to Sango, Kohaku, Shippo and Miroku for help, "Hey, you guys! We got company!"

Shippo becomes scared and dances from one foot to the other, "Oh, NO! Kagome! I better go protect her!" Shippo runs to the cellar and down the steps to be with Kagome.

All three of them leap to their feet and run towards Inuyasha. As they approach him, Sango takes her Hiraikotsu off her back and flings it towards four of the bandits that are rushing them, cutting them down.

Kohaku whips out his weapon and flings the end of it at a man, embedding the tip of it in his forehead. He jerks it loose and flings it at another, barrying the first 3 inches of it in the mans chest.

Miroku is charged by two others. He punches the first in the nose, knocking him to the ground, and then takes his staff and wacks the other man in the side of his head.

Inuyasha punches one bandit in the jaw, sending him flying, he kicks out at another, hitting him in the stomach making him fall backwards. Another man takes a swing at Inuyasha, but he jumps backwards and swings out at the guy as he rushes him, punching him in the chin.

Sango throws her Hiraikotsu again, this time cutting down 5 men as they approached her.

Kohaku whips his weapon out again, this time lodging the tip in one bandits throat and yanks it out, cutting the mans neck so only half of it is still connected to his shoulders. He throws it out again, embedding it in a bandits back.

All the while, the villagers sneak out to watch. Miroku punches another man in the stomach quickly followed by a punch in the face. Inuyasha leaps into the air toward a group of bandits, he raises his arm high above his head, barring his claws and with lightening speed he comes down at them, shouting "IRON REAVER SOUUL STEALERRRR!" And slashs down on them with his razor sharp claws, ripping them to shreds; Inuyasha was angry. He was furious. Kagome was in there _dying_ and all they could think about was have a woman to mate with for no reason.

Kagome, having heard the sounds of fighting outside, walked weakly out of the cellar with Shippo trailing behind her, trying to get her to go back in the cellar, but failing. Kagome walks up to the door post, which is the only part of the house left and leans heavily against it, breathing hard from the effort. She watches the fight with a grim look on her face, '_**I** should be out there helping them! But I'm too weak to help, -sigh- I feel so useless...'_

Kagome sees one of the bandits about to strike Inuyasha and calls out to him, "Inuyasha, look out!" Inuyasha turns at the sound of her voice, and while hes looking away a bandit knocks him in the jaw. Inuyasha stumbles backwards and then replies, "Woman! I'm fightin' here! Leave me the hell alone and get back down to the cellar before you get hurt!" Inuyasha turns back to the fight, unaware that three men slip away from the fight, having seen Kagome.

Kagome's eyes open wide with terror, knowing she can do nothing to fight back in her condition and weakly shouts, "Leave me alone! Get away from me!" The three bandits tackle Kagome in her side, knocking the wind out of her. She cries out to Inuyasha.

Kagome is weak and tired but she manages to shout just loud enough, "Inuyasha! Help me! Please!"

Inuyasha hears Kagome's cries for help and he turns around to see her being attacked and calls out to her. His heart leaps in his chest and stops and then Inuyasha calls out to her with fear and anger in his voice, "KAGOMEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOO!" "FOX FIRE!" Shippo shouts while throwing out his hand as if throwing some magic powder on them. Only a small blue flame popped out. "Uh-OH!" He says and calls out to Inuyasha. "INUYASHAAA!"

Inuyasha leaps out of the fray and runs to Kagome. He bounds up into the air, bringing his arm high above his head, brandishing his claws. He drops out of the sky, shouting at them, "IRON REAVER SOUUL STEALERRRR!" and slashes out at them, slicing all three in one swip of his claws. Inuyasha is angry with Kagome for putting herself in danger and also a little scared, "Kagome, whats wrong with you!" He had almost lost her again for the second time in only days. Kagome is startled and also a little frightened. She is still lying on the ground looking up at Inuyasha, tears brimming in her eyes, "I'm...sorry...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turns away from Kagome, telling Shippo to look out for Kagome leaps back into the brawl. The fight is over in a few moments, and all of them run back to Kagome, who is still lying on the ground, to see if she is ok. Inuyasha tenderly picks Kagome up and carries her down to the cellar and lays her on the pallet. He kneels by her side, and starts to holler at Kagome again, angriliy," Kagome, are you crazy? You could have been killed! What the _HELL _is wrong with you?" "Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so harsh on her, she was only concerned for you." Said Sango, her voice etched in worry. Miroku places a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and speaks. "It's okay to be scared sometimes, Inuyasha. We all do sometimes." Inuyasha turns to face Miroku and balls his fist. Inuyasha is still angry when he replies "Who you callin scared, Miroku! I ain't afraid of nothin' do ya hear me Monk!" The monk jumps back, startled, and says, "Alright, Inuyasha! Alright!" and then walks out, passing Kaede on the way. She finally returned from collecting herbs.

Kaede looks at the half demon, distressed and says, "Inuyasha, what has happened here?"

Inuyasha rounds on the old woman, and replies, "Ain't nothin happen here, ya old hag! So mind your own _damn_ business!"

Sango turns and addresses Kaede alone, "Bandits attacked the village and we fought them off. Kagome came out to see what was the matter and some of them tried to hurt her. Inuyasha saved her."

Kaede approaches the still form of Kagome and feels her forehead. When Kaede speaks, her voice is low with concern, "She is buring up from excertion. I need to give her the medicine now." Inuyasha gasps with surprise and asks her something. There is barely a hint of concern in the hanyou's voice when he asks, "Will she be ok?"

Sango looks at Kaede, her brows furrowed and her mouth in a deep frown, "Is there something we can do to help?"

Kaede nods her head as she speaks, "Yes, Sango, I want you to cool her forehead with this water." The old Miko hands her a bowl with a rag in it. "Inuyasha I want you to hold her up."

They do what she says then the preistess she gives her the medicine. Inuyasha lays her back down more gently than he is credited with.

Kagome falls back into a restless sleep, tossing and turning. Again as Kagome sleeps, she dreams: _Lord Naoya was displeased with his servant, he spoke to him, "One of those human females you gave me was SICK! And now my newly acquired power is no more!" His large monstrous servant kneels as before and apologizes, "Forgive me, my master, I have failed you!" Lord Naoya speaks as if to himself, "Well no matter about that. I'll just have to do it again, and examine the prisoners more carefully. Besides, the ones that I have now, aren't enough to sustain the power level that I want." he speaks to he servant now, "Have you found the two girls that I want? The ones who will make the most difference in my power?" "No, my master, they still elude me." "Well, we have plenty of time for them; this paultry sum of 103 isn't enough." he waves his hand dismissevly at his prisoners, "I will wait for you to bring me more." Lord Naoya dismisses him from his sight. The dream begins to fade..._

When the dream is over Kagome finally is able to sleep peacefully for the first time in many days. She sighs in her sleep and says something very softly, "Oh, Inuyasha..."

* * *

**I will try and add the other chapters that I have so far, but I'm fairly busy with college, and walk-a-thons, and things like that! XD My life is so hectic right now, so please be patient! Thanks in advance! Hope you liked the chapter!  
**

_Aariana_**  
**


End file.
